


There are no Chihoko on This Citadel

by lalunaticscribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ユーリ!!! on ICE, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cosplay, Crack, Junichi Suwabe - Freeform, M/M, Otaku Husband Viktor, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, just crack, references to other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: Yuuri’s face morphed into horror as he realised what had had just said. “There are no Chihoko on this Citadel!”Viktor’s smile turned even more brilliant- like, perhaps, the glint of a cursed blade. “Overcome Chihoko,” he breathed, the arrow pressing towards one button on the screen:Dismantle.“Not Muramasa! He’s event-only!”





	There are no Chihoko on This Citadel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overcome Joker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588853) by [Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE). 



> Junichi Suwabe, Viktor's VA, voiced Touken Ranbu's new Sengo Muramasa. I showed my friend Sengo Muramasa's lines, and we agreed that all of them - especially his canon stripping lines - sounded just as extra as Viktor himself.
> 
> Then Dawn on ICE posted [Overcome Joker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11588853#main) for Fire Emblem and we started chatting in the comments.  
> My friends; this is for you.
> 
> \- LLS

“ _ **What is the matter? Shall I undress?**_ ”

Yuuri cried, hitting the mute button, but he was too late. Viktor had a How-Could-You expression on his face, eyeing Yuuri’s Airbook™ like he had been possessed by the demonic sword Muramasa and only by reducing the Apple device into a set of broken chips would his bloodlust be assuaged.

“...oops?” Yuuri offers.

“Yuu~ri,” Victor whined. “What kind of game is that~?”

“Uh...” Yuri fidgeted. Under Viktor’s thousand-yard stare, it was totally understandable. “ _Touken Ranbu?_ It’s... a browser game? You collect sword... men... who fight for you... in a period-drama setting?”

“Then why are you getting propositions?! _I_ should be the one giving _you_ propositions!” Viktor scrambled for the Airbook, only to have Yuuri’s death grip in the way. “This isn’t going to be like _Fire Emblem_ , right? That Jakob-”

“No, no, no, no, no!!!” Yuuri screeched, before his palm met his face. “I can’t even marry all the swords in the game!”

“Ah, thank go-” Viktor stopped. “ _All_ the swords?”

“Well... there are only guys in the game, so Minako-sensei is into it, especially since playing it is free and can be done in her free time?” Yuuri explained, oblivious to Viktor currently tapping the mouse pad to click on the browser screen. “They all live in the Citadel... ah, _honmaru_ , that’s the main part of the castle. Like Ice Castle, the bit with the _sachihoko_ \- oh no.”

Yuuri’s face morphed into horror as he realised what had had just said. “There are no Chihoko on this Citadel!”

Viktor’s smile turned even more brilliant- like, perhaps, the glint of a cursed blade. “Overcome Chihoko,” he breathed, the arrow pressing towards one button on the screen: _Dismantle._

“Not Muramasa! He’s event-only!”

“What about the rest of them?” Viktor demanded. “Look at this- this _pirate_! And this guy- he’s your highest-level sword!”

“Iwatooshi is the only Naginata I currently have! _Viktor_!”

* * *

Minako laughed later when she found, during Yuuri’s monthly Skype call to her. “Could be worse.”

Yuuri gaped, then turned to the picture he had uploaded of Viktor in the pink-haired Sengo cosplay that he’d ordered from A*taiKuji expressly. It was an outfit best summed up as ‘fan-service’, because no samurai sword would ever wear that outfit in real life. “How?”

“Er... _Fate_ series?” on the screen, Minako’s brow furrowed. “Suwabe-san’s entire career?”

“Stealing Viktor from the world is so hard...”

“Yuuri!” Viktor tackled him. Despite how the Russian living legend seemed delicate in his youth, it was clear that the years had packed onto his frame the type of lean muscle that weighed down even more than fats. “Hi, Minako~ in order to celebrate this beautiful day where my Yuuri wishes to steal this beautiful me from the world... I’ll strip.”

Minako’s cackle provided the backdrop for Yuuri’s screech. “Viktor! Minako-sensei saw me grow up! Minako-sensei, stop taking screenshots!”

* * *

_**[Sengo voice reference](http://touken-ranbu.wikia.com/wiki/Sengo_Muramasa).** _

_**Fanart of Victor dressed as Sengo:** _

 

  * _**<http://akatsuki-shin.tumblr.com/post/155843397226/sengo-muramasa-is-voiced-by-junichi-suwabe-and>**_
  * _**<http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/155850510012/so-apparently-sengo-muramasa-is-going-to-be-voiced>**_
  * _**<https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2599122>**_




End file.
